Can You Hear My Hearts?
by cheesebokki
Summary: Reinkarnasi terjadi dan mereka bertemu lagi namun, kebodohan selalu mengikuti setiap langkah yang diputuskan olehnya. CHANBAEK/CEO!Chanyeol, Sub!Baekhyun.
1. Chapter 1

**CAN YOU HEAR MY HEARTS?**

 _ **Aku tak peduli siapa yang membunuhmu, tetapi aku akan menunjukkan bukti cintaku padamu hingga aku dapat menatapmu kembali.**_

 _ **"Chanyeolㅡ Apakah kau mencintaiku? Atau kau hanya berbohong padaku?"**_

 _ **.**_

 **Cheesebokki**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Yaoi, BxB, BL**_

 _ **CHANBAEK**_

 _ **CEO!Chanyeol**_

 _ **Sub!Baekhyun**_

 _ **M-Preg**_

 _ **BAHASA**_

* * *

 **PROLOGUE**

 **.**

 _ **Goryeo**_

Derap langkah kuda diikuti oleh seruan ratusan bahkan ribuan prajurit, setelah diangkatnya Putra Mahkota menggantikan Raja Taejo untuk menikahi salah satu putrinya dan peperangan antar negarapun terjadi, Banyak darah tertumpah dan nyawa prajurit yang hilang. Diantara mereka berjuang demi tahta dan bahkan demi tanah air yang sedang Ia pijak saat ini.

Kesepuluh pangeran beserta Putra Mahkota yang baru ikut masuk dan berperang, keahlian selama mereka berlatih menjadi seorang pangeranpun dituangkan didalam peperangan tersebut hinggaㅡ

"HUKK!" Sebuah Pedang yang tajam menusuk tepat diperut seorang pangeran pupil coklatnya membola, tubuhnya limbung dan jatuh ketanah membuat beberapa pangeran lain ikut terkejut namun seseorang menghampirinya dengan tergopoh-gopoh melihat paras wajah pangeran dengan kulit yang putih dan wajah yang manis tersenyum menatap kepanikan seseorang dihadapannya.

"B-baekhyun B-baek.. kau tidak apa-apa aku akan menyelamatkanmu!" Dengan sisa tenaga yang ada pangeran itu mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh wajah berdebu lelaki itu.

"W-walaupun aku adalah pangeran yang bodoh, d-dan aku tidak pernah dapat mengabulkan permintaanmu a-aku akan tetap mencintaimu.." Sebuah isak tangis pecah, lelaki itu menggenggam erat tangan yang masih mengusap pelan pipi dengan penuh air mata itu.

"Tidak, kau tidak akan meninggalkanku, tidak Baek.." Ia sekarat, dan Ia tau ini adalah waktu yang tepat dimana Ia harus meninggalkan semuanya. Dengan tarikan nafas panjang untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit Ia berusaha tersenyum.

"Relakan akuㅡ bahagiakan nunaku dan berilah saudara-saudaraku ke-keponakan yang lucu dan manis, Chanyeol kau percaya kita akan bertemu kembali, kan? Kumohon.. b-biarkan aku bahagia." Pria itu kembali mengusap air mata yang akan menetes jatuh kemudian bergumam selamat tinggal sebelum akhirnya menghembuskan nafas untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

"Baek?! Baek? AAARGH!" Geraman murka lelaki itu naik hingga keubun-ubun, Ia sudah seperti dirasuki oleh setan yang begitu jahat dan kejam sambil menarik pedang yang telah membawa kekasihnya itu pergi Ia menggendong mayat Baekhyun dan menaiki kudanya untuk membawanya pulang sambil menebas leher beberapa musuh dengan pedang yang sudah berlumur darah.

Kepergiannya meninggalkan luka yang begitu perih didalam hatinya, namun Ia akan tetap menjalankan apa yang telah Ia katakan sebelumnya untuk memiliki keturunan, menjaga istrinya dan juga tahtanya agar Ia dapat bertemu dengan pujaan hatinya lagi.

"Ini akan membantu mengingatkanmu pada setiap hal yang kau lakukan dengannya ketika kau bereinkarnasi kembali." Seorang penenun dan sekaligus tabib kepercayaan Putra Mahkota yang mengerti betul apa yang Tuannya itu rasakan, membantunya agar dapat tetap mengingat dengan mengucapkan beberapa mantra untuknya.

"Terimakasih Yixing.." Sang Putra Mahkota, Chanyeol berusaha mengukir senyuman dibalik lukanya, mendesah kasar sambil menatap bulan purnama yang indah dimalam itu.

"Sampai kita bertemu lagi.." Bisiknya dalam gelap sambil menutup matanya perlahan.

.

* * *

 **(( TBC ))**

 _ **A/N : Hai salam kenal aku author baru, panggil aja aku Cheese atau Honey terserah kalian :) gimana ini baru prolog sih tapi aku harap kalian excited sama ceritanya ya? Hehehe, kalau kalian ada saran untuk cerita kalian bisa tulis di review ya! Oke deh sekian dari aku tunggu chap 1 ya.**_

 _ **( Prolognya emang gak jelas sih tapi nanti bakal ada sedikit-sedikit flashback di chapter-chapter depan. )**_

 _ **P.S : Benernya aku pengen jadiin Baekhyun itu polisi yang gak bisa denger cuman aku gak terlalu bisa menggambarkan imajinasiku dengan baik so, Im so so sooooo sorrryyy~~**_


	2. Chapter 2

**CAN YOU HEAR MY HEARTS?**

 _ **Aku tak peduli siapa yang membunuhmu, tetapi aku akan menunjukkan bukti cintaku padamu hingga aku dapat menatapmu kembali.**_

 _ **"Chanyeolㅡ Apakah kau mencintaiku? Atau kau hanya berbohong padaku?"**_

* * *

.

 **Cheesebokki**

.

* * *

 **CHANBAEK**

 **CEO!Chanyeol**

 **Sub!Baekhyun**

 **M-Preg**

 **BAHASA**

* * *

 **ONE**

 **.**

Ia berdiri disana, melihat bagaimana sosok yang paling Ia cintai meninggal. Sosok yang paling berharga bagi Ibunya dan sosok yang paling penting baginya telah meninggalkan mereka dengan begitu tragis, Ia mencoba menenangkan sosok wanita rapuh itu didalam pelukannya sambil tersenyum dan mengecup dahi wanita itu beberapa kali sebelum wanita itu menghirup nafas panjang lalu berusaha untuk tegar dengan senyuman yang terukir diwajahnya.

Beberapa orang terakhir beserta wanita itu meninggalkan altar sambil berusaha melupakan apa yang sudah terjadi, namun Ia tetap disana berdiri menatap gambar pria yang tersenyum dermawan memantulkan gambaran anaknya yang berdiri dengan angkuh dengan fikiran yang kacau.

"Aku masih belum mengetahui siapa yang sudah membunuhmu." Batinnya berkata berusaha menjangkau sang Ayah.

"Tetapi aku tidak peduli siapa yang membunuhmu.." kembali Ia mengerutkan dahinya sambil bergumam, "bahwa aku akan menunjukkan padanya bagaimana rasanya menderita!" Ia berteriak, sedikit memukul peti jati itu sambil menjerit dalam tangis, ayahnya adalah sosok yang terbaik dalam memberikan Ia pelajaran dan setiap detail hal untuk menjadi seorang pemimpin yang baik dan ditakuti oleh setiap orang.

Kini ayahnya telah pergi dan itu membuat Ibunya menjadi semakin sakit, walaupun ayahnya adalah seseorang yang terlihat berwibawa belum tentu Ia akan baik-baik saja didalam keluarga. Ayahnya memiliki empat istri dan masing-masing anak dari setiap istrinya namun ayahnya tak pernah membeda-bedakan kasih sayang pada semuanya, Ia memukul rata.

Dengan helaan nafas anak itu bangkit berdiri dan mengusap air matanya kasar sambil menggenggam tangannya erat. Ia melangkahkan kakinya mundur ketika peti itu diangkat pergi untuk dikubur.

Dengan perlahan Ia mengikuti kemana langkah peti itu pergi sambil membawa gambar ayahnya memasuki sebuah mobil sambil terus menekuk wajahnya.

Acara pemakaman berlangsung lancar, Ibunya pulang terlebih dahulu untuk mengistirahatkan diri dan anaknya kembali bekerja.

Ia adalah Park Chanyeol seorang CEO dari Park Company, sedikit tentangnya yang tentu saja semua orang mengetahuinya Ia berwibawa, Ia tegas, Ia licik, Ia jahat dan tentu saja Ia ditakuti oleh seluruh orang dan Ia memiliki kuasa atas segala hal.

"Mau apa kau kemari?" Setelah membanting pintu Ia melihat seseorang yang sangat Ia kenal duduk sambil menyeruput segelas whiskey ditangannya.

"Begitukah cara kau menyambut informanmu, Tuanㅡ Park?" Wajahnya kembali menunjukkan seringai yang begitu jahat, si Tuan Park sedang berkabung dan Ia disambut oleh musuh bebuyutannya ini dengan cara yang tidak mengenakkan, dengan cepat Ia menarik kerah lelaki itu dan mengengkramnya erat.

"Whoaㅡ whoa.. tenang anak muda, tenang.. aku turut berduka cita untukmu atas meninggalnya ayahmu dan ayahmu pasti sangat bangga padamu bahwa kau adalah anak yang sangat baik." Lelaki dengan mata elang itu menepuk-nepuk pundaknya dengan pelan.

"Bisa kau langsung berbicara intinya dan tidak berbasa-basi, tuan Choi?"

"Hahaha kau bahkan tumbuh menjadi anak yang tidak sabaran.."

"Katakan padaku!"

"Okey okeyㅡ aku tahu siapa pembunuh ayahmu." Pria itu tersenyum seperti joker dan Chanyeol melepaskan cengkramannya pada kerah pria itu dengan sedikit kasar.

"Dengar, aku akan memberikan segala informasi itu padamu dan jangan terlalu kasar padanya. Dia tuli." Pria Choi itu tersenyum dari bibir tipis dan rahangnya yang tegas lalu menaruh gelas bekasnya diatas meja sambil berjalan pergi.

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya sebelum sebuah notifikasi masuk kedalam ponsel pintarnya menjelaskan segala hal tentang targetnya, si pembunuh ayah tuan Park.

Dan dimalam itu juga Chanyeol bersama sahabatnya Kris pergi ketempat yang sudah Ia beritahu dimana si pembunuh ayah Chanyeol itu berada. Disana dikatakan Baekhyun bekerja di Park Company setahun lalu sebagai office boy dan tinggal disebuah rumah susun.

"Namanya Baekhyun dan fotonya cukup manisㅡ apa kau yakin ini pembunuh ayahmu?" Kris tak percaya saat melihat paras tersangka yang Choi katakan, bahkan tidak ada satu persenpun Kris dapat mempercayai perkataan Choi Seunghyun, si sikopat.

Mereka sudah sampai di tempat itu dan sangat kebetulan sekali target mereka sedang membuang sampah, dengan gerakan super cepat lelaki itu menghampiri targetnya yang sadar akan sosok yang terlihat mengejarnya Ia berusaha kabur.

Chanyeol mengumpat ketika orang itu berlari, dengan cepat Ia dan Kris ikut berlari mengejarnya, langkah Chanyeol yang super lebar berhasil memberhentikan targetnya dengan menarik tangan lelaki itu dan menghajarnya hingga terpental dan tersungkur dilantai.

"Kau lelah, kawan?" Ejekan halus yang dilontarkannya membuat orang itu sedikit memundurkan badannya dengan takut.

"Aku tidak tahu apa salahku.. Hutangku sudah lunas.." Ia berucap dalam gelap, berusaha menjelaskan namun penjelasannya tak didengarkan sama sekali.

Dengan kasar Chanyeol meraih kerah baju lelaki mungil yang gemetar karena takut itu hingga terkena sinar lampu, agar Ia dapat melihat wajah pembunuh itu dengan jelas tetapi ketika Ia hendak memberinya pukulan sebuah dengungan hebat menusuk kedalam telinganya hingga lelaki itu meraung tak jelas.

"Bawa dia ke mansion." Ia mendesis sambil mendorong tubuh rapuh itu pada Kris sambil memegangi kepalanya yang semakin lama semakin menyakitkan, berusaha meraih pegangan pintu mobil dan suara-suara akan ucapan mantra serta dengungan yang semakin kuat membuatnya limbung dan jatuh ketanah, Ia pingsan.

.

" _ **Kau akan ku kirim ke Goryeo untuk memperkuat hubungan persaudaraan.**_ "

" _ **Ya, Raja**._ "

 _Dihari pertama Ia sampai di Goryeo, Ia diberi ruangan tersendiri dan akan segera diperkenalkan oleh pangeran-pangeran Goryeo yang lain. Namanya Park Chanyeol, Putra Mahkota dari Kitan yang diutus oleh raja untuk datang ke Goryeo untuk membicarakan tentang memperkuat daerah._

" _ **Silahkan beristirahat..**_ " _Para dayang mempersilahkannya untuk mengistirahatkan badannya dari perjalanan yang melelahkan, setelah para dayang meninggalkannya Ia mulai melepas baju zirahnya, berniat mengganti menjadi hanbok satin._

 _Namun Ia sadar ada seseorang yang sedang mengintipnya lewat lubang pintu dan lelaki itu melihat seorang lelaki lain sedang terkejut dan segera melarikan diri darinya. Dengan kekehan kecil lelaki itu berjalan membuka pintu dan melihat seorang lelaki mungil sedang berlari tergopoh-gopoh._

 _Perlahan Chanyeol melangkah dengan lebar mengejarnya dan berhenti tepat didepan lelaki itu._

" _ **Kau siapa?**_ "

" _ **Huh..**_ _**Kau bertanya aku siapa? Aku pangeran Goryeo tau!**_ " _Pria itu terkekeh melihat arogansi yang ditunjukkan lelaki mungil ini, begitu menggemaskan._

" _ **Aku baru tahu jika Goryeo memiliki pangeran seorang pengutit.**_ " _Pria itu sedikit menyeringai dan Lelaki itu terlihat begitu terkejut._

" _ **Aku tidak melakukannya! Aku pangeran dan Kau hanya orang biasa. Mana mungkin pangeran sepertiku bertindak seperti yang kau bicarakan.**_ " _Pria itu menahan tawa dan rasa gemasnya sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada lelaki itu._

" _ **Kau memanggilku apa?**_ "

" _ **Aku pangeran dan kau hanya orang biasa, jadi kau tidak punya hak untuk menghukumku, tau.**_ " _Chanyeol sedikit mengendus kemudian menatap lelaki itu kembali._

" _ **Tetapi kau melakukan kesalahan jadi kau harus bertanggung jawab atasnya, dan aku akan melaporkanmu kepada Raja.**_ "

 _Tetap dalam mode mengelak lelaki itu melotot dan berkacak pinggang_ " _ **apa? Memangnya aku berbuat salah apa hah?**_ "

" _ **Kau mengintip seorang laki-laki ketika Ia sedang berganti baju.**_ "

" _ **Kapan aku melakukan itu?!**_ "

 _Dengan senyuman yang lebar pria itu bersendekap dan mendesah pelan._

" _ **Ssh kurasa kau akan dihukum didepan semua orang..**_ "

" _ **APA?**_!"

" _ **Atau kau mendapat hukuman dariku.**_ "

" _ **K-kau mau menamparku?**_ "

" _ **Hmm hanya jangan membuatku sakit kepala.**_ " _Pria itu tersenyum menampilkan wajah yang berkarisma._

" _ **Huh? Aku kan bukan anak kecil dan aku tidak nakal, ssh dan siapa yang mau melakukannya?**_ "

.

 _Kali ini mereka berada disebuah padang rumput hijau yang luas, Pria itu bersama dengan pangeran penguntit sedang melaksanakan hukuman untuk menangkap sebuah burung puyuh._

 _Jebakan sudah disiapkan namun burung puyuh itu tak kunjung datang membuat sang pangeran Goryeo itu geram._

" _ **Kapan sih mereka keluar?!**_ " _Ia sedikit menggerutu._

" _ **Ssh..**_ " _Pria itu mendiamkannya sambil menunjuk seekor burung puyuh yang sedang menghampiri jebakan dengan cepat pria itu menggenggam tangan lelaki mungil yang sedang memegang tali itu dan menariknya, mereka berhasil menangkap burung puyuh!_

 _Dengan senang si lelaki mungil itu berlari kecil menghampiri jebakan dan terlihat seekor burung puyuh kecil yang begitu lucu, perlahan pria itu meraih burung puyuh itu dan menunjukkannya padanya sambil tersenyum._

" _ **Kau mau memilikinya?**_ "

 _Lelaki itu mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya cepat sambil tetap menatap si burung puyuh itu._ " _ **Eung! Aku mau.**_ "

 _Pria itu tersenyum kecil kemudian mengecup pipi lelaki itu hingga Ia terkejut bukan main._

" _ **HA..APA YANG KAULAKUKAN?!**_ "

 _Ia tetap tersenyum, dan lelaki itu berdiri sambil membentak-bentak._

" _ **BISA-BISANYA KAU MASIH TERSENYUM!**_ "

" _ **Heish dasar orang gila!**_ " _Ia berlalu begitu saja, dan yaㅡ Ia jatuh cinta pada makhluk mungil itu._

.

" _ **Aku ingin pangeran kesepuluh, Byun Baekhyun untuk menjagaku.**_ " _Pria itu berkata dengan lantang kepada Raja Taejo. Tentu saja Raja terkejut, beberapakali setelah bernegosiasi Raja menyerah dan memperbolehkan anaknya yang sedikit Ia ragukan itu untuk menjaga Putra Mahkota._

 _Baekhyunpun akhirnya tahu siapa sosok Pria itu, dia adalah seorang Putra Mahkota bernama Park Chanyeol. Atas setiap kesalahannya Baekhyun meminta maaf kepada Chanyeol dengan memainkan boneka dari atas jendela kamar Chanyeol._

 _Pria itu mengingat bagaimana Baekhyun adalah anak yang gemar bermain, bercanda dan makan itu adalah segala hal yang sangat menggemaskan baginya._

 _Namun.._

 _Suatu ketika Chanyeol masuk keruangan Raja menemukan ayahnya dan juga Raja Taejo sedang berbincang sambil tertawa, Chanyeol memberi salam kemudian kembali bangkit berdiri._

" _ **Ahahaha Chanyeol-ah, demi menjaga hubungan baik antar daerah aku memutuskan untuk menikahkanmu dengan putri raja dan kau akan menjadi calon Raja dari daerah menggantikan kawanku dan tentu saja diriku.**_ " _Chanyeol terkejut dengan keputusan ayahnya, Ia tak berkata dan langsung pergi menemui Baekhyun yang sedang bermain dan membawanya untuk duduk._

" _ **Heeeish! Kau selalu saja menggangguku bermain!**_ "

" _ **Tentu, karena kau milikku.**_ "

" _ **Aku bukan!**_ " _Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun dan menaruhnya dimeja kemudian menggoresnya dengan tinta._

" ** _Kau milikku. Ini tandanya._** "

" _ **Heish tandai! Tandai semua! Mataku, hidungku, perutku, kakiku, semua!**_ " _Danㅡ Baekhyun berakhir dengan wajah penuh tinta._

" _ **Huuuuh! Kau puas? Aku tidak mau bermain lagi!**_ " _Chanyeol terdiam, Ia menyunggingkan senyumnya_

" _ **Aku ingin membawamu ke Kitan, dan hidup bersama disana.**_ " _Baekhyun diam, pembicaraan mereka mulai terlihat serius. Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun dan memasangkan sebuah gelang giok yang sangat indah lalu mengecup pundak tangan lelaki mungil itu._

" _ **Dan jadilah permaisuriku.**_ "

.

 _Baekhyun tak sempat menjawab, Ia pergi begitu saja berusaha menenangkan jantungnya yang berdegup sangat kencang namun Ia kembali lagi menemui Chanyeol saat itu._

" _ **Ooho~ lihat siapa yang menungguku sampai seperti itu.. Kau pasti merindukanku, kan?**_ " T _anyanya namun Chanyeol hanya kikuk._

" _ **Hmm, bagaimana jawaban kemarin?**_ " _Baekhyun terkejut mengingat jawaban itu, Ia berusaha berfikir sangat keras, mengetuk-ngetukkan kakinya dan mengerutkan dahinya begitu dalam dan mengetuk dahinya sedikit keras kemudian menatap si Putra Mahkota dengan tatapan polosnya._

" _ **Aku mau, jika.. aku nakal jangan menghajarku.**_ " _Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tersenyum, saling menatap satu sama lain dengan tatapan penuh kasih sayang._

 _Tetapi, Baekhyun tak seperti yang Chanyeol fikir Raja memberi pengumuman bahwa akan ada acara pernikahan antara Putra Mahkota dari Kitan dengan Putri Soon Hae. Tentu saja lelaki mungil itu terkejut didalam hatinya Ia begitu sedih namun Ia tetap tersenyum dan turut berbahagia._

 _Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kembali bertemu namun kali ini Baekhyun memanggilnya dengan sebutan berbeda._

" _ **Oh?! KAKAK IPAR!**_ " _Hati Chanyeol mencelos melihat senyuman Baekhyun yang begitu ceria saat memanggilnya._

" _ **Hmm aku turut berbahagia atas pernikahanmu~ Selamat, milikilah banyak anak yang imut sepertiku agar aku dapat bermain dengan mereka!**_ " _Sesak dan begitu tersayat hatinya, tanpa banyak berbicara Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun pergi ke tempat permandian pangeran._

" _ **Kau gila?!**_ " _Tanya Baekhyun setelah menghempaskan tautan tangan mereka._

" _ **Kau Permaisuriku..**_ "

" _ **HENTIKAN! Nuna adalah permaisurimu.**_ "

" _ **Kau tidak mencintaiku?**_ "

" _ **Cinta? Apakah itu penting?**_ " _Baekhyun menarik nafas dan menghela nafasnya._ " _ **Aku terlahir sebagai pangeran bukan seorang permaisuri yang cantik seperti yang kau inginkan.**_ " _Baekhyun tersenyum berusaha menahan pahit kemudian menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan sendu._

" _ **Jika kau mempunyai permintaan, apa yang menjadi permintaanmu?**_ "

" _ **Tentu saja membawamu ke Kitan, memilikimu sebagai permaisuri dan saling mencintai satu sama lain.**_ " _Baekhyun sedikit tertawa kemudian menghela nafasnya,_ " _ **Permintaan yang cukup berat, tetapi aku dapat mengabulkan salah satunya.**_ " _Baekhyun tersenyum sambil melepas ikatan pada kain_ _jub_ _ah_ _nya satu persatu hingga menampakkan kulit putih mulusnya kemudian menatap Chanyeol, dan mereka mengalami malam yang indah pada hari itu._

.

 **2001**

 _Hujan menghiasi Seoul dan kini saatnya anak-anak kelas tujuh beristirahat selama beberapa jam sebelum memulai aktifitas pembelajaran kembali._

" _ **Hahahaha~ Hahahaha~**_ " _Tawa kecil menghiasi taman bermain didekat kota terlihat beberapa bocah kelas enam sedang asik bermain hujan, Ia menyaksikannya dengan senyuman diwajahnya, menghiasi setiap pergerakan mereka dan kemudian berlalu._

 **2004**

 _Hujan kembali menghiasi Seoul, dan waktunya untuk beristirahat bagi anak kelas sepuluh. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuruni tangga dan keluar dari gedung sekolah untuk mencari makanan dikedai cafe yang sedang populer dan Ia melihat sosok yang sama tiga tahun lalu sedang bersama kawan-kawannya masuk kedalam cafe sambil tertawa girang kemudian memilih menu sambil beragrumen sedikit._

 _Mata mereka bertemu, dan Ia tersenyum sambil menganggukkan kepalanya kemudian sosok itu membalasnya dengan sedikit kikuk._

.

Seperti nyawa yang baru saja kembali Chanyeol mengambil begitu banyak pasokan udara pada paru-parunya sambil mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, keringat bercucuran diwajahnya seperti orang sekarat.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Chanyeol tahu Ia sedang ada dikamarnya, Ia menatap Kris sambil menggumam menanyakan dimana keberadaan si mungil itu dan Kris memberitahu jika lelaki itu berada diruangan kerjanya.

Dengan langkah lebar Chanyeol menghampiri ruangan kerjanya dan menemukan lelaki mungil terduduk, menekuk wajahnya yang memar dan berdarah disudut bibirnya.

Tangan kekar itu meraih lengannya melihat sebuah gelang giok melingkar dilengan mungil itu kemudian membawanya kedalam dekapan yang begitu erat dan melepaskannya sedikit menatap wajah itu lamat-lamat dan membawanya kedalam pelukannya kembali.

"Mengapa kau tak mengatakan jika itu dirimu?" Lelaki itu terdiam, Chanyeol lupa jika Ia tuli.

Ia melihat wajah manis yang telah memar karenanya Ia menyumpahi dirinya sendiri, entah mengapa dirinya begitu bodoh. Tanpa sadar bibirnya telah menyatu dengannya Chanyeol berusaha melumat bibir kecil itu dan si mungil sedikit meringis kesakitan.

"Aku mengingatmu kembali." Batin lelaki itu disela-sela ciuman mereka.

* * *

 **(( TBC ))**

 _ **A/N : Haloooo gimana chapter 1? Masih belum menggambarkan banget ya? Masih membingungkan ya? huaaa maaf sekali ㅠㅠ tapi aku coba buat memperbaiki sedikit-sedikit. Tapi makasih ya kalian baik banget udah mau nunggu dan udah sempet-sempetin baca! hehehe.**_

 _ **P.S : FLASBACK SCENE 78 PERCENT TRANS AND INSPIRED FROM :**_

 _ **PJ BELIFE STUDIO : MINI FIC - SCARLET HEART RYEO ( ) GOBLIN (도깨비) Drama Trailers, with a lil bit twist.**_

 _ **P.S.S : Go subscribe to her channel, cause SHE's ROCK!**_


End file.
